


Zach Dempsey, Nice Guy

by strawberrywhiplash



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Verbal Humiliation, foot play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrywhiplash/pseuds/strawberrywhiplash
Summary: Once their sexual relationship began, Alex Standall had made it quite clear that there were a few places that Zach Dempsey: Nice Guy wasn’t welcome...and his asshole was one of them.





	Zach Dempsey, Nice Guy

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are around 17 in this fic, which is why it’s marked underage, so if that bothers you, don’t read!

Zach Dempsey is a nice guy. Or at least, that’s what Alex Standall had heard basically every day since he had arrived in town. The moms in the bleachers behind him during basketball games would chat about “that nice Dempsey boy” and how they wished their little Suzie would date a boy like that for a change. The girls at school would swoon as Zach walked by, whispering to each other about how Zach is “soooooo tall” and “super nice” so he’s like, totally the total package, right? Hell, even Alex’s own father used to ask why that nice Dempsey boy wasn’t around more often—and Alex would have to explain to him that he and Bryce’s crew were only school friends, not after school friends.

And the worst part? They were right. Alex hadn’t spoken to Zach much even when he was close with the jock crowd, but all that changed after Alex’s suicide attempt. Zach insisted on helping his with his physical therapy—some sick sense of obligation because of Hannah and the tapes and a desire to feel like he was doing something good in the world, or at least that’s what Alex assumed. Over the course of Alex’s recovery, they had become rather close. In fact, Zach was probably the closest thing he had to a best friend since the trio at Monet’s had broken up.

In his time being friends with Zach, Alex was forced to realize that Zach’s reputation wasn’t all small-town-hyping-up-the-basketball-star stuff. Zach Dempsey really was a nice guy. And, for the most part, it drove Alex fucking crazy. Zach insisted on treating Alex with kid gloves, constantly asking him if he was okay, constantly touching him with the lightest amount of pressure. Making him feel like a grandmother, or worse—an injured baby bird that might break at any moment.

Once their relationship took a turn for the sexual, however, Alex made it very clear to his hookup partner that there were some places Zach Dempsey: Nice Guy was not welcome…and Alex’s asshole was one of them.

“God, fuck me harder, you fucking pussy,” Alex grunted in between what were already rather substantial thrusts from Zach. Alex was currently on all fours on his twin bed with Zach fucking into him from behind. 

“What color?” Zach asked, stopping the motion of his hips and holding his cock full sheathed inside Alex’s body. The sudden stoppage of stimulation along with the feeling of Zach’s girth filling him completely caused Alex to emit a high-pitched whine. He shocked himself with the noise and was once again grateful both his parents had to work late that day. 

God, the feeling of Zach filling him up so full, so good, so right, was beyond anything Alex could think of to compare it to. The first time he had seen Zach’s cock, proportional to the bulk of its owner, he had been terrified and doubted he could get half of it inside him. Now, he and Zach’s cock were intimately familiar and Alex loved it. Loved how thick and hot and weighty it felt in his hands, his mouth, his ass. Loved every ridge and vein that ran down the shaft which Alex now had memorized with both his eyes and his tongue. Loved how it made him feel complete when it was inside of him, like he had been a puzzle missing a piece this whole time.

“Green, you fucker, it’s always green unless I say it’s not,” Alex whined out as Zach began slowly rocking back and forth, not moving the position of his cock inside Alex but merely moving their bodies together in a gentle rhythm.

“Now, that’s not very polite, is it?” Zach asked, continuing his slow movements. Alex darted a look over his shoulder and saw a mischievous look in Zach’s eye. If he wasn’t so desperately aroused, Alex might have stopped to admire the way Zach’s broad and well-muscled chest glistened with sweat. Alex may have been the one to start this dynamic, but he knew Zach liked it just as much as he did. Loved seeing Alex, the one who was never lost for a snarky comment, speechless and putty in his hands. “What do you say when you want to get fucked?”

Zach ran his hands tenderly over Alex’s ass as he continued to tease him, exploring the expanse of Alex’s lower body and bringing his impossibly large hands up to Alex’s waist. If it weren’t for a few pesky inches of stomach muscle, Zach would be able to touch his hands together as they wrapped around Alex’s body. Zach loved how much bigger he was than Alex, and Alex loved it too. Knowing that Zach could do anything to him at any moment and he would be powerless to stop it was an incredible turn on for Alex...but that didn’t mean he always gave Zach everything he wanted.

 

“What do you say, bitch? What do you say when you want me to use you like a whore?” Zach said, continuing his calculated assault on Alex’s most sensitive area. With each movement of their bodies Alex could feel Zach’s cock come just short of stimulating the magic spot inside Alex that could make him come quicker than anything else, and Alex knew Zach was doing it on purpose. “We both know you want it, so just say it.”

“Please,” Alex relented, tears of frustration welling up in his eyes.

“Please, what?”

“Please, sir, fuck me, I need it so bad, fucking use me, do something!” Tears finally broke free of his eyes and ran down his face as he sobbed through his surrender.

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it, bitch?” Zach asked, chuckling darkly. The dismissive and ridiculing tone in his voice made Alex’s face burn with shame. With his words, Zach unsheathed himself completely. Alex didn’t even have time to marvel at how completely empty he felt without Zach’s cock inside him before it was being slammed back in with more force than he thought possible.

Zach set a brutal pace from that moment on, pulling out and thrusting in at a breakneck speed that had Alex moaning like a bitch in heat.

“You like that, huh? You like my cock in you?” Zach asked, removing one of his hands from its death grip on Alex’s hips and tangling it in his hair. Alex nodded profusely while he continued his incessant moaning. This apparently was not a satisfactory answer for Zach, as his grip on Alex’s hair tightened and without warning he pulled up on Alex’s locks, forcing Alex upright so that his back was pressed up against Zach’s front while Zach continued his punishing thrusts.

In this new position—which made it so that Zach’s hands in Alex’s hair was the only thing keeping Alex upright, like some sort of twisted BDSM marionette—Zach was in the perfect position to turn his booming voice into a threatening whisper.

“I didn’t hear you, cunt. I asked: you like that? You like being fucked like a whore?” 

“Yessssss,” Alex moaned, reaching his arms behind the pair of them to feel the muscles of Zach’s toned ass as he was being so thoroughly fucked.

“But I guess that’s a dumb comparison. Whores get paid, you’re a slut. A piece of fuckmeat for me to do whatever I want to. A walking, talking gym sock to dump my loads into when I’m feeling horny. That’s all you are to me, you dirty little bitch.” Zach growled out between thrusts. The disgusting, vile words made Alex’s cheeks burn scarlet and his cock harder than it had been since his recovery began. 

After he was done degrading Alex, Zach violently released his grip on Alex’s hair, causing Alex to fall face-first on the mattress without the chance to catch himself with his palms. Zach laughed cruelly at the display before grabbing Alex’s hips and hauling him back onto his cock, not bothering to help Alex get back on all fours, merely leaving his face buried in the sheets and his arms limp noodles beside him.

When Alex found the strength between the machinations of Zach’s jackhammer hips to put his palms flat on the mattress and lift himself up, he was met with resistance on the back of his head. He turned his head around as best he could to investigate and was greeted with one of Zach’s size thirteen feet pressing down on the side of his head.

“What the—?” Alex began.

“Lick it. Lick my fuckin’ foot.” Zach said, moving his foot from Alex’s face to the piece of mattress right next to Alex’s face, which didn’t comfort Alex as much as it probably should have.

Alex hesitated—they’d never done any foot-play before, not that he was opposed to it. After all, Alex routinely puts some of Zach’s sweatiest appendages in his mouth, one of which he uses to evacuate his body of urine. In the long run, feet weren’t all that gross to him.

“Lick them or I’ll pull out and finish in a tissue, and you won’t get any of my cum today,” Zach taunted.

That sealed it for Alex and he began licking up the side of Zach’s foot with the flat of his tongue, taking care to lick as much of the toes as he could reach in his current position. 

“That’s a good little bitch,” Zach complimented, leaning forward and rubbing Alex’s hair with a surprising amount of love and tenderness not in keeping with the moment. “I’m getting close, and I’ll let you choose where I shoot my load.”

Alex’s heart rate spiked with excitement.

“Your mouth? Your face? What about those little A-cup titties you’ve got, huh?” Asked Zach as reached around to manhandle what little chest muscle there was to grasp on Alex’s body, roughly tweaking a nipple as he did so.

“Inside me,” Alex exhaled, so wracked with pleasure it was the only thing he could think of to say.

“You want it inside you?” Zach taunted, continuing to tweak Alex’s nipples as he simultaneously redirected his thrusts and began to use the battering ram of his cock to hit Alex’s prostate with every thrust. “You want my cum inside you?”

“Yesss, want it dripping out of me for the rest of the day,” Alex said with a smile, “Want you to mark me inside.”

“Your wish is my command,” Zach said, driving one final thrust into Alex’s body and letting out an almighty grunt as he came. The warmth that flooded Alex’s insides was euphoric, and he found his own release as Zach continued to pound his prostate throughout their orgasms. Once they had both came, Zach remained inside Alex for a moment as they both bathed in the glow of their climax.

Zach pulled his cock out of Alex slowly and flopped down on the bed next to him. Alex never feels quite so empty as after a thorough fucking, and he felt strangely bittersweet as he laid next to Zach. Zach’s substantial load slowly dripped out of Alex’s tired hole and down his cheek onto the bedspread, but Alex was utterly unconcerned about the load of laundry he would have to do before his parents got home. 

He took a moment, as he laid on his side, to admire the fine specimen that is Zach Dempsey. Zach was impossibly large, much too large for Alex’s twin bed, and it was a comical visual with the way Zach’s legs dangled off the edge of the bed. Zach’s muscles, even in relaxation, were impressive and Alex reached one hand out and lightly stroked Zach’s impressive abs.

“For someone who’s never dirty talked before, you’re getting pretty good at it,” Alex said in a low, husky voice. 

Zach barked out a laugh, much more jolly than the ones he had expelled during their play. 

“Thanks, I watch a lot of porn.” As he said this, he stood up and began the process of redressing himself, picking up his bundled up jeans off the floor and buttoning them quicker than Alex could orient himself as to what was happening.

“Where are you going?” There was a hint of desperation in Alex’s voice. He didn’t want Zach to leave yet. 

“I’m gonna go get a pizza from that place down the street,” Zach said, skidding his shirt over his head with a smile. “What do you want on it? I’m buying.”

“Pepperoni and sausage,” Alex said, sighing contently as he watched Zach slide his shoes on. Going to pick up a pizza after and afternoon fucking him within an inch of his life? Yeah, Zach Dempsey definitely was a nice guy.


End file.
